


A Night to Remember

by sinnerforhire



Series: ZooAmerica 'verse [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Hotel Sex, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen's wedding night is even better than they'd hoped.





	

By 6 o’clock, it’s all over. The gifts have been opened and packed into Jeff’s truck to be delivered to their townhouse, the flowers have begun to wilt in the heat, and Jensen has about fifty new freckles from the bright spring sunshine. They used their exit passes to good effect, riding all their favorite coasters two or three times, and took a couple turns on the Kissing Tower with the photographer. 

All in all, it’s been an incredible day, and it’s nowhere near over yet.

The limo’s picking them up at the Coaster Cafe, so Jared and Jensen head for Gate 7, loosening ties and unbuttoning collars as they go. They both shed their jackets hours ago, and they’ve got them slung over their shoulders. They’re holding hands, of course, and the guard waves cheerfully at them as they pass through the security gate.

The limo is cool, quiet, and dark, which is quite the relief after a long day on the hills in the hot sun. Jared goes immediately for the champagne, even though they’re only going about ten minutes down the road. He hands a glass to Jensen and holds up his own. “To a perfect wedding day…and an even better wedding night.”

“Hear, hear,” Jensen replies with a grin, clinking his glass gently against Jared’s. “You’re the best husband a guy could ask for.”

“Right back atcha, Freckles.” Jensen mock-scowls and Jared taps the tip of his sun-kissed nose with one finger. “All the angels were kissin’ you today.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but he’s still grinning. They both make quick work of their drinks since the ride is more than half over. There’s more champagne in the room, of course—they did reserve the Bridal Suite at the Hershey Lodge—but it’s the principle of the thing.

They get dropped off at the hotel and check in. The desk clerk, a pretty brunette with “Cindy” on her nametag, hands them a bouquet of roses and a golden box of chocolates. “Congratulations, guys. Enjoy your stay.”

Jared smiles. “We plan to.” 

They take the flowers and candy up to the room. It’s a pretty huge suite for two people; it’s got two sofas, three easy chairs, a dining room table with four chairs, and a half-size refrigerator. Their bags have already arrived, courtesy of Jeff and the bellhop, so they ditch the tuxes and change into t-shirts and shorts. Jared grabs the phone directory while Jensen roots through his suitcase. “I’m just gonna wash my face and brush my teeth.”

“Don’t scrub too hard,” replies Jared. “The freckles ain’t comin’ off, babe.”

Jensen throws a rolled-up pair of socks at Jared. Jared laughs and tosses them back in Jensen’s open suitcase. Jensen goes off to the bathroom while Jared orders pizza, cheesesticks, and soda from Papa John’s to be delivered to their room, which is way cheaper than room service. Jared’s wise to the ways of HE&R properties at this point—he’s not giving them any more money than he has to. Their families are paying for the room for the next two nights as well as rooms for themselves, and even with Jared and Jensen’s combined employee discounts, it’s not cheap. 

Jensen returns once Jared has hung up the phone. “You got the pizza?”

“Half an hour,” replies Jared. “What do you want to do till then?”

Jensen flops on his back on the bed. “I’m too tired to fool around,” he grumbles. 

Jared lies down next to him and slings an arm across his waist. “It was fun, though, right?”

Jensen kisses his forehead, then rests his chin atop Jared’s head. “It was the most fun I’ve ever had at that place, and that’s including the employee party where Chad snuck in the fifth of vodka and we all got plastered.”

“I forgot about that,” says Jared, but he smiles at the memory. “Remember the time I took that photography class and I set up my tripod below the Flying Falcon and took long-exposure pics of the lights?”

Jensen nods. “I loved those pictures. Had one as the wallpaper on my laptop for ages.”

“Yeah, until you fell in love with that one I did at the farmer’s market.”

“I still have that one on my phone,” says Jensen. “It was so cool, the way it was all black and white except for that one orange half that was in color.”

“That takes three seconds in Photoshop, you know.” Jared nudges Jensen’s chin up and kisses the underside of his jaw. “You always did have crap taste in art.”

“I did okay on the wedding colors, now, didn’t I?” Jensen knocks his chin against Jared’s forehead. “Gimme some credit here.”

“You’re right, you did,” agrees Jared. “The girls loved it. Gen said it was the only bridesmaid dress she’d ever wear out in public again.”

“I just wish we could have gotten lilacs instead of hydrangeas.” Jensen sighs wistfully. “Lilacs are my favorite part of spring up here.”

“So if I get you lilacs for our anniversary next year, you’ll be putty in my hands?”

Jensen chuckles, vibrating the top of Jared’s skull. “I’m putty in your hands anyway.”

“Yeah, you kinda are.” Jared grins. “Can you believe it’s been seven years since we first met?”

“Lucky number seven.” Jensen kisses Jared’s forehead seven times. “Too bad it’s April 29th.”

“Twenty- _seven_ -teen,” Jared points out. 

“Good enough for me,” says Jensen, his Texas drawl coming out, which it only does when he’s really tired.

“You gonna stay awake long enough to fuck me?” jokes Jared.

Jensen smacks Jared’s shoulder blade. “You got caffeinated soda, right?”

“I got Pepsi and Sierra Mist,” replies Jared.

“Then I’m good.” Jensen yawns. “Wake me when it gets here.”

“Will do.” 

It’s not long before Jensen’s breath starts to lengthen and slow. Jared extricates himself from Jensen and lets him doze while he goes and washes up. He turns his phone on silent so it won’t wake Jensen up when the delivery guy calls.

It takes about twenty minutes for Jared to get the call from the delivery driver. Jared gives him the room number and opens the door for him a few minutes later. He signs the credit card slip and accepts the food.

He lets Jensen nap for another five minutes before he lightly shakes him awake. “Food’s here, babe.”

Jensen blinks awake slowly and grabs Jared’s collar, pulling him down for a kiss before sitting up. “Best way to wake up,” he murmurs.

Jared grasps his hand and pulls him up from the bed. He’s already got the food laid out on the dining table. Jensen grins. “Burgers at the reception and pizza in the room? Man, we are such bros.”

“I’m pretty sure bros don’t fuck other bros,” replies Jared, tearing off a couple of cheesesticks and dipping them in red sauce. 

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

They eat their dinner in companionable silence, occasionally pausing to trade good-natured insults. Jensen drinks half the two-liter bottle of Pepsi himself, which Jared hopes will keep him up at least long enough for Jared to wear him out again. 

Once they’re finished eating, Jared suggests that they walk down to the indoor water park just to check it out. Jensen agrees, so they head for the recreation area. There are a couple families there, so they stake out a corner in the deep end and just dangle their feet in the water. Jared takes Jensen’s hand and they watch the action. A stray ball splashes down in front of them from one of the basketball hoops, and Jared returns it by making a basket from about twenty feet away, which impresses the hell out of the two kids who are playing underneath it. 

“Look at you, Kobe,” teases Jensen, ruffling Jared’s hair. Jared responds by kicking water up at him. They both splash around a bit before deciding to towel off and head back to their suite.

The sun is starting to sink below the trees when they get back into their room. Jared turns on the lamps furthest from the bed and the two of them strip off the bedspread and blanket, leaving only the sheets. Jared retrieves the bottle of Moët that’s been chilling on top of the fridge and pours glasses for them both. There’s also a box of chocolate-covered strawberries, which they feed to each other in a totally cliched but totally hot way. 

Jensen licks the last traces of chocolate off of Jared’s lips and then presses their lips together. Jared tastes the bitterness of the champagne and the sweetness of the fruit mingling on Jensen’s tongue. It’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

“God, you taste good,” murmurs Jensen, breaking the kiss just long enough for Jared to finish his champagne and share the last drop with Jensen. 

Jensen slides a hand down to the hem of Jared’s t-shirt and slides it up to his chin. Jared ducks out of it and lets Jensen toss it aside. Jensen pushes Jared down onto his back and pulls his shorts and boxers down over his hips. Jared lets him take them off and toss them next to his shirt. “You, sir, are wearing entirely too much clothing,” he complains, tugging at Jensen’s shirt. 

Jensen throws off his shirt and wriggles out of his shorts and boxer-briefs. They join Jared’s clothing on the floor. “Better?”

“Much,” breathes Jared. He strokes Jensen’s soft, sun-lightened hair with one hand and teases Jensen’s nipple into hardness with the other. Jensen straddles Jared’s hips and crushes their mouths together. Jensen still tastes like sweet chocolate and dry champagne and it’s driving Jared crazy.

Jensen lightly drags one fingertip down Jared’s sternum to his navel. He hovers there for a second before continuing down the shaft of Jared’s half-hard cock to the tip and teasing a drop of precome from the slit. Jared goes suddenly, painfully hard in an instant, and he drops his head back and cries out. Jensen just turns his attention elsewhere, pressing his lips to the hollow of Jared’s throat and lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin there. Then he drags a fingertip around the underside of Jared’s cockhead and Jared nearly loses it right then and there. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, nearly breathless with desire. 

“That’s the idea,” murmurs Jensen, seizing Jared’s hand and guiding it to his own cock. Jared closes his fingers around the shaft and jerks him a few times as Jensen reaches over to the nightstand for the lube.

Jensen slicks his fingers up with lube and takes one of Jared’s nipples between his lips just before easing one finger into Jared’s hole. Jared sucks in a sharp breath at the conflicting sensations, both of which leave him rock-hard and panting for breath. Jensen captures Jared’s lips for a kiss that tastes sweet but feels dirty as all hell. Jensen plunges his tongue past Jared’s lips and plunders his mouth for remnants of chocolate and champagne. All Jared can do is try to remember how to breathe.

Jensen slides another finger into Jared’s hole and pushes past the ring of muscle, making Jared gasp and fight for breath. Jensen draws back and lets Jared get some air before turning his attention to Jared’s other nipple. He grazes it with his teeth, bringing it to diamond-cutting hardness in an instant. He adds a third finger, stretching Jared with delicate but insistent pressure, and Jared can’t stand it anymore. “Just fuck me,” he begs. 

Jensen slicks his own cock with a generous amount of lube and enters Jared with deliberate care, such a contrast to his earlier behavior. He presses past the ring of muscle to Jared’s sweet spot, eliciting a low moan that Jensen swallows by covering Jared’s mouth with his own. Jensen starts to thrust, still covering Jared’s lips with his own, and Jared has to push him off so he can have any hope of breathing on his own. 

Jensen gets the hint and turns his full attention to Jared’s ass. He fucks Jared faster and harder than he ever has before, as if marriage grants him permission to do all the things he never dared do before. Jensen fucks him so hard the headboard bangs against the wall in a way that Jared’s afraid is going to make the neighbors complain, but it _is_ the Bridal Suite, so maybe they don’t have neighbors?

Jensen grasps Jared’s shoulders and drills him into the bed for all he’s worth. Jared can barely breathe, barely feel; his vision goes dark around the edges and for a second, he’s afraid he’s going to pass out from the whirlwind of sensation demanding his attention. Jensen hits home once, twice, three times, and that’s it—Jared comes like a freight train, letting out a ragged scream and sinking boneless into the mattress. Jensen comes a few seconds later, biting off a loud groan and pulling out almost immediately, and he collapses next to Jared with a sigh of pleasure and relief. “I love you so fucking much,” he breathes, pressing his chin to Jared’s shoulder.

“I love you so fucking much _more_ ,” Jared gasps, his voice hoarse and rough from all the grunting and groaning he was doing. 

Jensen throws an arm over his chest and traces a circle around the pink bud of his nipple. “I’m fucking awake now,” he murmurs.

“Jesus, give a guy a minute,” mutters Jared. “You’re fuckin’ insatiable.”

“Your ass is mine, Padalecki. Now and for the rest of time.” Jensen kisses Jared’s jaw. “I intend to take fuckin’ advantage.”

“My turn next,” mumbles Jared. “I’ma fuck you this time.”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” breathes Jared. “In, like, half an hour.”

“You need a nap?”

Jared takes the deepest breath he can manage. “Wouldn’t mind.”

Jensen pushes up on one elbow. “How ‘bout you blow me in the shower?”

Jared scrubs a hand over his eyes. “‘M not eighteen anymore. I need some fuckin’ time.”

Jensen sits up. “I’ma drink some champagne while you get your beauty sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan,” replies Jared, letting his eyes fall closed.

When Jared wakes up, Jensen’s lying next to him, tracing heart shapes on his pecs and abs. “‘Bout time,” he murmurs.

Jared yawns. “How long was I out?”

“Forty-five minutes,” replies Jensen. “I was listening to podcasts.”

Now that Jared’s awake, he can hear Jensen’s phone, which is playing Jensen’s favorite TV podcast, “Extra Hot Great.” It’s the episode with the _Star Trek_ fantasy draft. Jensen’s listened to that one at least ten times. He’s a closet Trekkie, but Jared’s pretty sure he’s the only person besides Jensen’s family members who knows that.

“Shower time?”

Jensen smirks. “Last one in’s gotta clean the bathroom when we get home.”

“You’re evil,” mutters Jared.

Jensen kisses him on the cheek. “But you love me anyway.”

Jared smiles. “You’re right, I do.”


End file.
